Innocence
by eternitys-charm
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is only six years old. She is happily waiting for her seventh birthday which will be in a week she discovers she can see into the future, how will young Alice cope with her power when she thinks of her self as a demon?


**Innocence**

**Year? 1907**

Her mother had told her to go upstairs and clean her room as soon as she came home from the market with her papa. She obliged, skipping happily up the steps to her room. She passed quickly into her little sister's room and kissed her cheek as she slept soundly in her small bed.

She giggled and ran to her room and shut the door, she grimaced when she saw the mess she had made, she could blame the evil elves, once again, but her mother would not believe her. So she started cleaning up her room, picking up some dresses that she had forgotten where she had last left them. She sighed satisfied when her room was sparkling with cleanliness.

She looked up to the ceiling and then turned to her side, looking at the calendar her mother had bought her, she smiled happily as she saw the date that was upcoming, her birthday, little Mary Alice Brandon would be seven. She giggled again, knowing that her family and friends would celebrate with pastries her mother would make.

Mary Alice got up when her mother called her down for dinner. She went down to the kitchen and washed her hands and her face. Mary Alice skipped to the table, where her mother had already placed the food and crossed her hands on the table, waiting patiently for her parents to sit down and pray for the food god had given them, once again. Today was the day Mary Alice would recite her prayer.

Her mother placed the water in front of little Mary Alice, sat down and waited for her husband. Once her husband sat down they bowed their heads forward and Alice began to pray.

"Dear, god, thank you for this wonderful food that you have given us, and bless my momma for making it, and my papa for buying it. We know many people have little food and I ask you to spare some bread for them too, thank you. Amen." Mary Alice picked up her head waited for her father to take the first bite for her to begin eating also.

When he did she filled her mouth with the baked potatoes her mother had made and blushed deeply as she burped slightly, "Pardon me." She said. Her parents nodded.

She waited; as soon as her father was done eating she would escape up to her room and play with her dollies and get out her jewelry box and watch the ballerina dance inside of it, playing a lullaby.

Her father took the last bite of food and Mary Alice was up, thanked her mother and father once more, and escaped up to her room like every evening.

She got out her favorite porcelain doll, "Lucy" she called her and her wooden golden jewelery box.

Mary Alice accidentally dropped her doll to the floor and the nose of Lucy had chipped off. Mary Alice gasped and called her mother. Her mother came up the steps with a confused face, "Momma, it broke, Lucy broke."

Her mother smiled and picked up the doll and the chipped nose, "I can get you a new one, Mary."

Mary Alice giggled and nodded, "Thank you, mother."

"Now, you are a little girl who needs her rest, goodnight."

Mary Alice crawled to her bed and fell soundly asleep.

In her dreams she was seeing her neighbors fight, scream at each other and Brian, the neighbors son, curled up in he corner of the room, looking at his feuding parents. Mr. Thompson, the male neighbor, got his wife by the throat and smashed her on the wall, little Brian cried out loud. Mrs. Thompson grabbed a vase and smashed it on her husbands head. Mr. Thompson fell to the floor dead. Mrs. Thompson fell to the floor sobbing hysterically, clutching her throat, and screaming in shock.

Mary Alice woke up startled, getting up quickly, and looked outside the window to where her neighbors lived, she saw Mrs.Thompson give a kiss as Mr. Thompson left for work. It was just a dream, she told herself.

She cleaned her face and went down to her mother, her mother smiled as little Mary came into the living room, "Hello, dear." Mary Alice's mother said.

"Hello, mother." Mary Alice sat on her mother's lap and her mother immediately began braiding Mary Alice's hair. Mary Alice debated with herself, whether she should tell her mother about her dream or not, but then she shrugged it off, knowing that that dream could never have any possible meaning.

Later that night, Mary Alice was in her room, when the whole street heard Mrs. Thompson screaming at Mr. Thompson. Mary Alice's heart sank, she remembered her dream, the screams and shouts sounded so much alike from the dream to what was happening at that second. Mary Alice shivered knowing that it might be a coincidence, she couldn't possibly predict the future. She was just a little girl, she was a symbol of innocence -like her mother told her- not evil and satanic.

They heard little Brian scream and cry as his parents continued yelling at each other. A few minutes later and Mr. Thompson fell quiet, Mrs. Thompson continued crying with Brian, her sobs louder and more horrifying than before. It made Mary Alice's skin prickle.

The police got there a few minutes later, Mary Alice ran to her window and saw the doctors pulling Mr. Thompson's body out, Mary Alice gasped and ran down to the porch where her mother and father were gaping out into the murder scene.

The police grabbed Mrs. Thompson and put her in the car, her body was shaking frantically, her eyes wild and vicious, she didn't look too upset, it was like she was happy to have murdered her husband. Little Brain was to be adopted by a more responsible mother and father, as Mary Alice heard, his mother would be in jail for life.

Mary Alice gaped, knowing that everything that had happened was in her dream, she couldn't believe it, she thought of herself as evil now, possessed by some evil demon as they talked about in church. She wasn't innocent any longer, she was a monster in the face of the Earth.

She yelped and ran her way up to her room where she would be locked up for most hours of the day, having her horrible visions, for the rest of her life.

**Year? 1920**

Mary Alice sat curled up into a ball, her body shivered with the coldness of the dark room. Her pitch black hair covering her face. She knew she was a monster and was different, but she didn't understand why her parent would go to such desperate measures -sending her to an asylum.

Mary Alice groaned again as her monstrous vision came back to haunt her, she tried to ignore them, to prove to herself she was normal, to go back to her mother and father. But she knew it was too late, too late to make up for the eleven years of tormenting her mother, father, and sister.

Mary Alice put her head in her hands and began to cry, she would cry herself to sleep -just like every night- until someone yelled for her and woke her up.

She was about to fall into her sad slumber when she heard a soft chuckled from the doorway. She jerked her head up, terrified.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the man standing in front of her, she had seen him, yes, but never met him. She tried to speak but he lifted her so fast he was a blur and ran with her into the dark forest.

She screamed once and the man told her to be quiet or else _he_ could hear, she had no idea who _he _was but obliged to the man.

He whispered "I'm sorry."

Mary Alice was confused, what would he be sorry about, but before she could ask her bent down and bit her, Mary Alice screamed once before she felt fire in each inch of her body, and then was lurched into the fiery pits of darkness, she knew she was dead and had gone to hell.


End file.
